<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunting by Mays_Wonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626469">Hunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mays_Wonderland/pseuds/Mays_Wonderland'>Mays_Wonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bnior, M/M, 伉俪 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mays_Wonderland/pseuds/Mays_Wonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“没到最后一刻，谁都不知道谁才是被捕猎的那个呢。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>跑，必须要继续跑下去才能活命。<br/>
 
黑色的人影在树林间穿梭，手腕上断开的的两个手铐扣环反射着清冷的月光。林在范眯着眼睛，将枪口瞄准，手指扣在扳机上，银色的子弹从镗孔飞快地弹出，像箭一样射中了那个人的身上。<br/>
 
这一弹射的猝不及防，黑影被冲击力弹飞撞向身后的大树上。那个人吃痛地睁开眼，只见身无寸缕的皮肤上已经大片大片地染上了银色的碎屑，反射出耀眼的白光，像标记一样。<br/>
有脚步声越行越近，在黑夜中散发亮光的猎物无法隐藏自己的踪迹。游戏不过半刻便结束了，猎物被擒于猎人手下，在众多刀剑的对峙中害怕地微微颤抖。<br/>
 
“家主，抓住他了。”<br/>
 
那个人浑身赤裸着，皮肤上布满了银屑，如同鲛人的鳞片、粼粼的水波一样闪亮。林在范点起他的下巴，一张白皙纯净的脸就展现在面前，戴着显而易见的慌乱，眼睛里瞪得大大的，倒映着他红棕色的瞳孔。<br/>
 
看上去是个香软的人类，他喉结滚动，獠牙已经忍不住分泌出毒液：“你是谁？为什么闯进我的领地？”<br/>
 
那个人低头不语，他拽着他的头发与他对视，长而雪白的脖颈展现着优美的曲线，顺着向下望去时，除了能看到手腕上两个被砍断的手铐，还有身下不加掩饰的姿色，粉嫩的令人忍不住想要将它把玩手中。<br/>
 
他眸色一沉，幸亏理性快于意识，将这样的想法压制，手指原本顺着锁骨就要往下，他稍加掩饰地一拐，摸上了两个在手腕处沉甸甸的手铐。<br/>
 
啊啊，真是荒唐，为什么会对一个食物起这样的心思。<br/>
“你叫什么？”他余光控制不住地往下，那个人似乎非常害怕，抖了一抖才说：<br/>
 
“我叫荣，救......救救我......”<br/>
 
脖颈处的皮肤白而薄，薄的血管的搏动都能看见，对于鲜血横流场面的想象进一步刺激着他的食欲，他舔着唇，声音里已经起了杀意：“你知道这是谁的领地吗？”<br/>
 
“我，我不知道。”那个人声音都发抖了，“我从一个房子里逃出来的，他们要杀我......求你，救救我。”<br/>
 
啊，是从隔壁逃出来的吗？<br/>
 
林在范笑了一下。隔壁的邻居是路西法，猎物就这样光明正大地跑丢了，亲爱的路西法现在一定怒不可遏吧，更何况，这是一个多漂亮的猎物，要是看到属于自己的东西被自己亲爱的邻居肆意享受，不知道他会作何感想呢？<br/>
 
他瞬间有了一个主意，将身旁的仆人叫来，低声耳语：“去把我亲爱的路西法请来，就说想与他共进晚餐。”<br/>
 
地上的男人还在瑟瑟发抖，身上的银屑因为身体的发颤而抖动着，像深夜黑幕上细碎的星光。他抓着林在范的裤脚，眼神哀切，眼睛就像小鹿一样楚楚可怜。<br/>
 
他知道自己已经落入下一个地狱了吗？<br/>

“你知道我是谁吗？”他笑起来，露出了尖尖的獠牙，“横竖都是死，你今天碰到我真是走运。”<br/>
 
那个人被拖着锁进了屋子里，林在范把他扔在床上，下一秒獠牙就要插入还在活泼跳动的血管中，将它化为死寂。荣拼命挣扎着，又蹬又踢，手狠狠地往他脸上抓了一道伤口，手铐被碰的叮当响。<br/>
 
死到临头的猎物拼死反抗，林在范脸上起了愠怒，就连压制的手也被咬了一口，直接见血。他看着迅速愈合的伤口冷笑，叫仆人带来一副新的手铐，将那个人类两只手腕锁在了床头。荣还在拼命蹬腿反抗，他眯着眼，索性直接整个人跨坐在上方，手里紧紧掐着对方脖子。<br/>
 
“好啊，好。看来直接结束痛苦你不愿意，那就玩点其他的吧。”<br/>
 
荣睁大了双眼，看着血族的手往下握住了物什，冰凉的触感令他忍不住打了个寒颤。林在范不急着推进，只是上下拿捏着，看着他的脸上绯红越甚，似笑非笑：<br/>
 
“看来我的邻居路西法，也是心怀不轨呢。”<br/>
 
他往手心吐了点唾沫，用指腹研磨，顺着腹股沟往下，绕过半圆状的隆起，潜进了山谷的最深处。山谷干涩而狭窄，没有水源，手指带着唾沫耐心地往前，用一点的黏液滋润了干涸的土地。<br/>
 
干枯了太久，突如其来的甘霖令土地的主人大惊失色。手铐与床头的铁杆装得哐当哐当响，人类保守的本能在一瞬间做出了逃避的预动作，而血族早有准备，捏着腰将猎物狠狠钳制，往下拉，狭窄的甬道被迫开发扩大，而异客的手指也感觉被挤得满满当当。<br/>
 
“嗯？”他笑了，“看来我的邻居还没来得及享用呢。”<br/>
 
他捂住荣的嘴，将手指抽出来，为这三支开发队伍补充了更多的水源，再次送入了山谷中，慷慨地馈赠给这片陌生贫瘠的土地。而土地的主人彼时正愤怒而又惊恐地怒吼着，对这突如其来的施舍拒不接受。林在范知道，它的主人需要一个能够完全被打动的点，他慢慢地沿着内壁往前，在一点一点的试探中，突然有一瞬间主人的态度变得迷离而又疲软起来。他坏心地再轻轻敲击几下，主人脸上显示出比刚才更诱惑的潮红。<br/>
 
“放开我......”猎物喘着粗气，还在挣扎着，却已经没了刚才的气势，显示出一点可笑的意味。林在范俯下身，用獠牙在脖颈处轻轻咬下一个红色的印子，温热的血液近在迟尺的感觉令他更加兴奋，连同那个人类坦诚肿胀起来的粉红色姿色，化为了一股热流，直汇身下。<br/>
 
忍不了，没有任何一个猎物比他更诱人了。<br/>
 
他将荣的手铐解开，锁在了更高处，被迫令这个人类坐起来。荣被摆布着，惶恐地挨墙坐在那，合拢紧了大腿，却又被强行分开。内侧柔软的肌肤将硬挺的腰线很好的融入其中，正如同在努力挺进的物什前头。<br/>
 
猎物失声尖叫着，被狠狠地捂住了嘴巴。林在范耐心地一点点研磨着，他知道人类不如血族一般强壮，卑贱的猎物总是眼界狭隘，对未知的事物谨慎而敏感。他们不能慧眼识珠，更是经常愚蠢可笑的将捕猎者的赏赐当做可怖的魔鬼。死亡是他们唯一的命运，他们别无选择，但为谁献身是可以选择的。<br/>
 
他应该感到荣幸。林在范将物什完全侵入的时候想，为自己献身于一个高贵的血族，除了接受獠牙上的毒液，还能感受到主人真正的温度、接受主人馈赠的滋润，远比只是被吸干血草草丢掉要好得多。<br/>
 
手铐猛烈地撞击着，发出哗啦哗啦地晃动声，成为了屋内深深地喘息和叹气声的伴奏。猎物早已瘫软，只剩在晃动中发出干涸而又无力的呼喊，唇边流下了和腹前一样可疑的浓稠白色液体，顺着长而优雅的脖颈而下。<br/>
 
林在范去亲吻他的嘴角，准备将獠牙刺入，却发现背后早已有两个刺口，伤口带着血痂，看上去还不算太久。<br/>
 
原来是个已经被享用过的猎物，他捏着荣的下巴神色冷峻，看着身下人潮红迷离的脸，心底里升起一股莫名其妙的愤怒和耻辱。可是按道理，一个被享用过的人类，他的命运注定就是死亡，他又是怎么逃过一劫的？<br/>
 
“你们都是一样的。混蛋......”<br/>
 
荣双手被高高地举起，挂在床头，手腕处白皙的肌肤早已勒出了紫红色的痕迹。他猛地朝林在范啐了一口，因为长时间仰头张嘴喘息，连唾液都来不及吞下，只能在说话时顺着唇角流下：“不如直接杀了我！无耻的混蛋！”<br/>
 
“啊啊，我懂了，就是这样的韧性，才撑得住从路西法那里逃出来的吧。”<br/>
 
林在范冷笑着，猛地将前头对准了点撞击，这下他连说话的力气都没有了，只能仰头，随便发出“哈”“嗯”“哼”的音节。底下早已湿的不成样子，泥泞一片，到处都能感受到液体在肌肤上滚落的感觉，以及内部被硬物和液体相混合，坚实地填满了每一处沟壑，将山谷变成了平地，甚至填充到隆起，在小腹处划出隐约的山丘。<br/>
 
他终于忍不住了，将獠牙刺入了鲜活的血管里。荣的表情瞬间变得痛苦起来，下一秒却又展开了奇异的微笑。身下的人突然安静下来，就像是被汲取了生命的源泉，一点一点地变得死寂了，连带着甬道都变得松弛。<br/>
 
林在范抬起头来看他，荣的脸上突然显示出诡异的平静，原本白皙的脸更加苍白，吸走了血液甚至让眼神都变得凌厉了。他就这么定定地看着林在范，突然发出了一声冷笑：<br/>
 
“崽种。”<br/>
 
血族的怒火一下被点燃了，双手掐住他的脖子：“死到临头，还嘴硬。”<br/>
 
“哈。林在范先生。”他突然叫出了他的名字，“高贵的血族皇裔，您到底馋食过多少像我一样楚楚可怜的人类？”<br/>
 
“你都快死了，还有心情关心别人。”<br/>
 
“满足一下我这个将死之人的愿望嘛。”他的眼神都变得不一样了，隐隐地带着轻佻，“想知道我是您底下第几个猎物。”<br/>
 
“嘛，这，刚好两千个。”<br/>
 
他用手指捏住荣的下唇，苍白的嘴唇勉强泛起一丝血色。真是奇怪，底下人的体温似乎也下降了，眼睛也不同了，泛着奇异的棕色。荣一听两千个，突然大笑起来，他有点猝不及防：“怎么，两千个有什么问题吗？”<br/>
 
“没有，亲爱的主人。”荣舔了舔嘴角的唾液，“只是觉得刚好凑整了那个数，让我觉得倍感荣幸呢。”<br/>
 
林在范升起一股奇怪的感觉，往身下看去，荣的手腕还被牢牢扣在床头的铁杆上，整个人毫不遮掩地完全展露在他面前，原来粉红的地方因为长时间的摩擦和碰撞，已经隐隐泛着血红。有一条白色的河流从山谷口绵延而下，缓缓地流动着。<br/>
 
馈赠的滋润重新养活了这一片土地，原先干涸的河道持续流淌着浑浊而又浓稠的液体。荣躺在那，眼光落在那条新生的河流上，嘴角勾起来：<br/>
 
“啊，这样，会让我有点不忍心呢……”<br/>
 
他头一垂，就这样没了声息。林在范愣了一下，去探他的鼻息，没有动静。人类果然是脆弱的，他现在开始觉得有点惋惜了。猎物有很多，这么诱人的只有一个，不过，更可惜的是亲爱的路西法吧，手里的食物逃了不止，如今也没机会再享受了。他挥了挥手，命令几个手下进来。那些年轻的吸血鬼们饥肠辘辘，扑上去撕咬了一顿，将尸体中还未干涸的美味尽数吸干。<br/>
 
没有了一些生机的枯痩身体摇摇欲坠地挂在床头，林在范将手铐解开，命人将尸体处理掉，便回到了卧室清洗。过了很久很久，只听到卧室的门被急促地敲响，原先那个去通知路西法的仆从腿软地瘫倒在地，声音也哆哆嗦嗦的：<br/>
 
“主人……主人……路西法大人的庄园……”<br/>
 
“他怎么了？”<br/>
 
他皱眉，仆从似乎惊魂未定，却吐露出一个令人震惊的消息：“全都死了，路西法大人，还有他的仆从，全都躺在地上，被挖出了心脏……啊！”<br/>
 
卧室外响起了一阵又一阵的哀嚎声，令人发指，卧室的门被一脚踹开，已死之人站立在门口，双手抱胸，志在必得的模样。林在范还来不及做出反应，那个仆从已被银剑插入胸口，走入了地狱。<br/>
 
“你好啊，亲爱的主人。”<br/>
 
荣披着不知道哪里来的破烂袍子，双手握着银刀，就像看着围剿的猎物一般，笑盈盈地看着他。<br/>
 
是血猎。<br/>
 
林在范想逃，但身体变得沉重起来，只能瘫软着坐在椅子上。血猎走进来，将地上的仆从尸体的心脏挖出来，丢在地上，轻笑着：“呀，脆弱的血族……”<br/>
 
“亲爱的林在范先生，现在感觉怎么样？”血猎用手指轻轻点起他的下巴，就像他曾经做的那样，“啊，一定会吓坏了，不就是个人类，怎么会复活，一定这样想，对吧？是巫婆的巫术啊，愚蠢又自大的血族，我命人在自己身体中下咒，伪装成楚楚可怜的人类，血液加入了迷药……唔，还顺带加了点诱饵。”<br/>
 
“裸露的、拥有着光白胴体的猎物，一定很少见吧。可怜地抱着裤腿祈求着放他一命的人类，看起来真是可怜又可笑对吧。”荣脸上重现着那种神态，如同一巴掌打在他脸上，讽刺至极，“这都是局啊，一个陷阱，亲爱的主人……飞奔而逃的、带着手铐的猎物，狠狠咬下去吸干他的血以后，你以为就这样结束了，结果只不过是一个开始，从未想过猎物会觉醒吧？”<br/>
 
他现在什么都干不了了，血猎将锋利的刀尖对准他的心头：“两千个，第两千个刚好是血猎，惊喜吗？”<br/>
 
林在范如同困兽之斗，除了怒瞪以外别无他法。血猎跨坐在他的大腿上，把弄着他的武器，突然又笑起来：<br/>
 
“不过现在，我还不想杀死你。”<br/>
 
不知道血猎驯养一只血族会如何？荣眼睛滴溜溜地转着，脸上显示出莫测的玩味，带回去的话虽然会被老家伙们说一顿，但是却正是扬名立万的好机会……啊，把他褪去衣物锁在卧室里，也会很有趣吧。<br/>
 
拿手铐铐着，让他像只猎物一样无助地愤怒着。让手铐撞响铁杆，配合喘息声，一定会比刚才更加天籁。<br/>
 
他边想着边笑起来，低下头亲了亲猎物的嘴角。<br/>
 
“亲爱的，没到最后一刻，谁都不知道到底谁才是被捕猎的那个呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>